Everything Means Nothing
by tjadebush
Summary: Some people want it all.


**So this story had been on my mind for a long time. Basically, I got to thinking about how Klaus had bought those expensive gifts to buy Caroline's love pretty much. I was like 'Bonnie would NEVER need that crap.' And I think Alicia Keys 'If I Ain't Got you' is the perfect song for this fic. A little OOC, but still sweet. Also, hope you guys like Alicia; amazing singer. (= Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD; credit to them for characters.**

It had been about a year since everything in Mystic came to rest a rest. None of it's residents were had had issues. Nobody was ever in danger, and Klaus had called a truce with the everyone. In fact he was so serious about it, he decided to show to help Bonnie with her witch lessons. At first she refused his help; she thought he was up to something. Trying to get her on his side. But slowly, she began to notice the changes he was going through; seeing that he really did mean the truce. So, deciding she'd actually trust his word for once, she took him up on his offer. Her friends were skeptical at the beginning. During the lessons she'd get about three calls from Elena making sure Klaus hadn't kidnapped her or forced her into spells. It was nice, at first, to know that Elena was so worried. Then it just became annoying so she started ignoring the calls. The more time she spent with Klaus the more he was growing on her. She had to admit, the two of them were more alike than she thought. That simple fact made it easier for them to understand one another, and was the beginning of a friendship. Outside of the lessons everyday, they spent time together hanging out at the grill, her house, or his mansion. What turned into a best friendship for Klaus, soon turned into love for Bonnie. She never expected to fall in love with him; in fact, she didn't even think it was possible for her to love him after all he'd done, but she did.

The love she had for him was unlike anything she had ever felt. Not even Jeremy had been able to make her feel so special, so important, and so happy. He had a way of getting to the core of her; he understood her like nobody else. When they were together, it was never a dull moment and when they were apart, it took everything in her to not think about him. She knew she shouldn't love him. Not because of everything he'd done; no she had long ago forgiven him. No, the reason she shouldn't be in love with him is because of this simple fact: he was into her best friend, Caroline. It hurt Bonnie to see the way he looked at Care with such devotion. Klaus had been going after Caroline for the entire year; even when she rejected him every time. He'd "accidentally" show up where she was. He'd cancel plans with Bonnie to go to her. He'd shower her with lavish and expensive gifts. And still Caroline said no. So Bonnie just couldn't understand why he'd keep pining for her when it was constantly a dead end. Why would he want to chase Caroline, when he had Bonnie right in front of him, ready to be with him and nobody else. Bonnie didn't need so much attention. She didn't need fancy gifts to make her love him. Having him and him alone was enough for her. That's all she wanted. Him. But she couldn't tell him, no. Bonnie couldn't risk screwing up their friendship if he rejected her; nor could she handle if it somehow cause a riff in her friendship with Caroline. So, she just sat back, watched him pine for her blonde friend and held in the pain. That's all she could do.

* * *

"So how are things going with Caroline?" Bonnie and Klaus had finished their lesson and were now having a drink in his drawing room. It was filled with suck beautiful paintings or nature. Gorgeous landscapes; mountains, rivers, waterfalls. It always amazed Bonnie how good of an artist he was; she told him plenty of times, but he was surprisingly humble about it all.

He was lounging on his beige leather couch with a scotch in his hand. "Same as always. I try and try and she resists. Honestly what she want with that dipshit, Tyler? Seriously, he's just some arrogant jock who is nothing compared to myself."

She sighs, "It not just about looks, Klaus. You know that. You can't just expect to give her one look and fall at your feet. That's not how it works, bud."

"Yes well I don't just give her looks. I cancel my plans to attend to her. I even buy her everything she wants and still nothing. Blood nothing."

Bonnie starts her stuff; it's getting late and she honestly can't take him whining over Caroline. She's irritated, but hides it well. "I know, I know. Maybe it's time to try some new tactics. Look, it's late, I'm tired and I've for some homework to do."

He gets up to walk her to the door, "Yeah yeah your a youngling, and need your dear sleep." He smirks that stunning smirk she can't get enough of; it makes smile too.

"Funny. Well I'll see you tomorrow. There's this new spell I want to try, and it's kind of difficult. Just giving you a heads up."

"Alright. So I should expect you to be in a pissy, frustrated mood when you can't figure it out? I will surely be prepared."

"Again with the humor? But yes, prepare yourself." She opens the door and feels the need to say one last thing before she goes. "And Klaus? I know you care for Caroline, but if you have to buy your way to her heart, then maybe she's not the one for you. Wouldn't you rather be with someone who wants you and you only? Someone who wants the love you have to offer, not the material things." He just stares at her, taking in what she's just told; but unable to respond. "Goodnight, Klaus." With that, she walks to her car, gets in and drives away...not allowing him to see the tears pooling in her eyes.

* * *

It's a Saturday night and half the town is relaxing and having a nice time at the Grill. Saturday is always the night for musicians to come and play, but tonight whatever artist was supposed to be there canceled. So they were all stuck with the stereo system and loud chattering.

"Ugh, I was looking forward to hearing that new band. I heard the lead singer was super sexy." Caroline had dressed up just to see said lead singer.

To her left sits Elena and Stefan swallowing each other with their arms; and to her left sits Bonnie, with a somber expression. She had been upset since her conversation with Klaus. They hadn't spoken in a couple of days, and she had canceled both of her lessons. She needed time to get herself together; every talk she had with Klaus about Care always chipped away at her shield. The shield she used to cover up the pain and rejection. It seems to be slowly, but surely, breaking apart. The fact that Klaus was now sitting at the bar and staring at Caroline was only making it worse.

"Bonnie, you okay? You've been looking like super sad lately." Caroline didn't enjoy seeing her friends upset, especially Bonnie after everything she'd been through. Bonnie was the one person she wanted to make sure stayed happy.

The young witch put on a fake smile, "What? Yeah yeah, I'm fine Care. Just I've had a lot of homework lately, and the lessons have been tiring me out too. Just a little exhausted."

Caroline knew better; in fact she knew so much better that she decided it was time to confront Bonnie about something. Knowing there were vampire ears around the place she took out her phone and texted her friend.

**'Bonnie... I've never mentioned anything about it, but it's time I say something. I know why you're upset. I just wish you'd do something about it.'**

_DING! _Bonnie picked up her phone and saw the message. She glanced over to Caroline with slight confusion. Just when she opened her mouth to speak Care cut her off with a hand and pointed to her phone to respond.

Bonnie nodded, **'What are you talking about Care? What do you mean do something about it? I said I was fine.'**

**'Tell him...'**

All Bonnie could say was "What?" Caroline gave a 'really?' expression and sent her friend another message.

**'Bonnie you're my best friend, I see right through you and I've known for a while. Bonnie you love him. Klaus. I see it, and it's time you tell him.'**

Bonnie was shocked that she knew; yeah they're best friends, but was Bonnie really that obvious? 'Well there's no use denying it now,' Bonnie thought.

**'Care, he doesn't want me. It's you he wants. You make him happy and that's all I want for him. I can't risk losing our friendship.'**

Caroline was shocked, "No. You're wrong; it's not me. It's you. It's always been you." She tapped her fingers on the table and grinned. Bonnie knew that smile; it's the 'I'm-up-to-something smile.'

"Caroline, what are thinking? I know that look; you're up to something. Tell me."

"I'll be right back. I need to use the ladies room." She slipped passed the witch without another word, and disappeared within the crowd. 'Wait...vampires don't use the bathroom. Do they?' Bonnie was beyond confused at this point.

A few minutes pass and Caroline shows back up at the at the table with a huge grin on her face. "There. I'm done! Man did I need to...wash my hands!" She gave a nervous laugh.

"It took you ten minutes to wash your hands?" Elena had a skeptical yet amused expression.

"I got caught up talking someone, Elena. Just...let's leave it at that!" Caroline huffed and sunk into her seat.

The silence was too awkward for Bonnie to handle. "Umm, okay. Well I'm gonna go get another drink. I'll be right back. You guys want anything?" They all shook there heads, so she headed over to the bar and asked for a refill. It was then that she she saw from the corner of her eye Klaus heading her way. 'Oh no, oh no. Hurry up bartender!' Too late.

"Bonnie." she knew she couldn't avoid him forever.

"Klaus, hey." She half-smiled and found it difficult to look into those eyes. They were already swallowing her whole. She didn't know how much longer she could keep the eye contact. She just knew she had to get her drink and get away now.

"You've been avoiding me. Why?" His tone wasn't exactly accusing, but she could hear the somber in it. 'Wait was he really upset with me being away?'

Clearing her throat, she found the courage to speak...and lie of course. "No, I haven't. Really. I've just been consumed with school work and it's all just tiring. I've tried to keep to myself to get caught up on everything. I promise I'm not avoiding you." Another fake half-smile.

"Ah. Alright, well we be having a lesson tomorrow? We need to make up for the two you canceled. I'd gladly help with your school work; you know I don't mind." He seemed almost...nervous? Why?

"Actually, I'm spending the day with Caroline tomorrow. She wants to have a girls day slash night and she said she wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. We can start back up Monday if you'd like? I should be rested up by then."

She saw the hint of disappointment cross his face only to disappear a second later. She couldn't understand why he seemed so melancholy; had he missed her presence? 'How could he when he's been too busy running after my best friend?' She felt the jealousy rise in her; goodness she ad to get away. She spoke again before he could give her an answer. "Look, I'll call you and we can plan it or whatever. Care's waiting for me, so I'll see ya." she turned towards her table and didn't look back.

The next hour had been a drag and all Bonnie wanted was to go home, lie in her bed and cry herself to sleep. It took everything she had not to sob in front of everybody. She just put a permanent smile on her face and joined the laughter with her buddies, all the while feeling Klaus' eyes boring into her. Sure she kind of blew him off, but how many times had he done that to her? A lot. And it was all for Caroline; now he got a taste of his own medicine. 'Doesn't feel nice does it?' She didn't enjoy having anger inside. It wouldn't linger too longer though. She could never stay mad at Klaus these day; she cared too much about him to stay angry. The hurt, though, stayed. It had a permanent residence within her soul and the only one who could mend it was him. 'Gosh, Bonnie, what are you gonna do? This is quite pathetic.'

* * *

A couple more hours passed and the witches mood had somewhat boosted a little. This was all tanks to Caroline. She knew Bonnie was having a hard time, but she wanted to help her forget for a few hours. Remind her that she can have an excellent time, even with Klaus just 30 feet away. And to make sure she did well she did something so sneaky and surprising that Bonnie would have no choice but to comply. The manager of the Grill came up on stage and Caroline could feel her nerves going crazy. What if this plan fell through? No no no it couldn't. Nope. Caroline will make her comply whether she likes it or not.

A tall, middle-aged man with graying hair hopped took the mic on the stage and yelled for everyone to settle down. "Now I know we promised you a musical performance tonight and well...they canceled of course." Everyone starting booing and laughing. "Yeah yeah I know, calm down. Now I couldn't deliver that performance, but I just recently got one that's just as fantastic. A good friend of mind, Caroline came to me earlier and said she had someone who just right to sing for you all tonight."

Bonnie looked at Caroline to ask who it, but the guilty look on her face gave it away. "You didn't."

"I-I'm sorry, I just, I know you're like an amazing piano player and singer. And it'll make you feel better, and...and it'll help get some feelings out there to someone important. It's time to get it out there. I can't stand to see you hurt anymore. You're my sister and I want nothing but happiness for you. No matter what say, it's not me."

The older man continued, "I've known this little lady for quite some time now and I can tell you she is one hell of a singer. Beautiful voice and I think she'd be willing to come up here and give you all a a song or two." He looked down at Bonnie and winked. "Bonnie Bennett, get your little behind up here and grace us with those amazing pipes of yours."

Everyone turns to her and she instantly feels nervous. The crowd starts whistling, trying to coax her into it as she shakes her head and mouths 'no.' Yet she can't help the smirk on her face. She knows she can't get out of it, no matter what. 'Welp, might as well get it over with.' She stands and makes her way to the stage, "Okay okay!" As she walks she thinks of a song she knows well on the piano. 'Geez what could I play to please these people?' There's only one song she can think of. She perfected it about two years ago during her shameless Alicia Keys phase. The one song appropriate for her current hybrid situation as well. 'Ding ding ding! Got it. Hope they like it.'

She makes it up to the stage and immediately feels self-conscious from all the staring. "Okay, Bonnie, you know the piano better than anyone I know. I and these wonderful people can't wait to hear what you got. So take it away!" She cheeses, nods, and takes a seat on the bench. She takes time to admire the tempting black and white keys in front of her.

While she watches her friend up on stage, Caroline makes her way over to Klaus who seems to be admiring Bonnie sitting up there behind the piano. She lies her his shoulder to get his attention. "I think it's be wise for you to _really _listen to the lyrics of this song. Just a thought." She winks at his confusion and heads back over to the table. She already knew what Bonnie would sing. She remembered being at Miss Sheila's listening to the lyrics spill from Bonnie like they were the most important words that had ever left her mouth. Oh yes, it was indeed the perfect song. Caroline chuckled to herself. 'Tell it to him, Bonnie girl.'

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and began to feel the first chords slip from her fingers. It felt so relaxing to be back behind the piano. She hadn't played in about a year, so it was surprising that she still had the talent; not in the least bit rusty. Her voice hit the air with such power, such strength that it stunned the audience to silence. They just took it all in.

_Some people live for the fortune__  
__Some people live just for the fame__  
__Some people live for the power, yeah__  
__Some people live just to play the game__  
__Some people think that the physical things__  
__Define what's within__  
__And I've been there before__  
__But that life's a bore__  
__So full of the superficial_

She paused just before the chorus and caught a glance at him. His stare was unwavering as he was so captivated by her. 'Gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous.' He saw a smirk form on her face just before her intoxicating voice hit the silence again.

_Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you, baby  
If I ain't got you, baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, yeah _

For that, she received a few claps and yells, all praising her passion. She felt as if singing was a high; it was so euphoric. She couldn't help but let it all out. Everything was what she had been trying to say for months now. Everything. And it was all thanks to him. To Klaus. If she couldn't express it through simple words, she'd do it through music. She kept glancing to him when the most important lines of the song were sung. She hoped he knew what she was meaning, what she was telling, and that every note played and every word belted was just for him. 'For you. Always for you.'

_Some people search for a fountain  
That promises forever young  
Some people need three dozen roses  
And that's the only way to prove you love them  
Hand me the world on a silver platter  
And what good would it be  
With no one to share  
With no one who truly cares for me_

Gazing at the mesmerizing witch, it hits him. Finally, after almost a year, he finally gets it. 'It's been me all this time. This is meant for me.' Every word pouring from her mouth is intended for him to understand. To understand that ll this time she's wanted him, and only him. _"Someone who wants the love you have to offer." _He remembers those words she so perfectly spoke to him. It had been her all along. Her who wanted him. And he wanted her. Bonnie; it was always her. Never Caroline, no. It was his precious Bonnie. Her. Thought the realization made him grin and suddenly he couldn't wait to tell the witch. Klaus had to let her know; she wasn't alone, she'd never have to be alone again. Not with him by her side.

_Some people want it all_

_But I don't want nothing at all_

_If it ain't you, baby_

_If I ain't got you, baby_

_Some people want diamond rings_

_Some just want everything_

_But everything means nothing_

_If I ain't got you, yeah_

As she repeats the chorus, she makes sure he's looking her right in the eye. Then she sees it. 'He knows. He finally knows.' It makes the happiest she's ever been. Could it really be? He's looking at her with the same love, the same compassion she's been looking at him with for so long. And finally, after all the disappointment and fear of rejection, it's there.

_If I ain't got ya with me, baby, oh_

_Ooh, see nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing_

_If I ain't got you with me, baby_

The final notes flow from her fingers and she it's then that she puts this memory away. She basks in the sweetness of that last sound, the last syllable. It's as if it finalizes it all. Everything is set; it's all just...right. And it's unlike anything she's ever experienced.

The crowd is so taken by her performance that a few seconds pass by before the inevitable applause begins. They stand, clapping whistling, and yelling praises. It takes her a minute to open her eyes and come back to reality and acknowledge what's happening. When she does, she see them all enjoying what they've just heard, but it's not them who she's waiting for. Klaus. She looks to him, and it's still there, that gaze with devotion. The devotion she had been hoping for for what felt like an eternity. In that moment where there eyes connect, she hops off the stage, never breaking contact. She gets to him and just like that, it's the sweetest, most precious moment of her life.

"I-" There's no room for words as he's already connected their lips in such a Earth shattering, time stopping kiss. Her lips are like warm clouds moving against his; anxious, never wanting to leave his. It's so much better than she or he ever expected. He could swear he feels his heart beat in this instant. So much better than anything he's even experienced. 'How could I never have seen it?' He pushes the thought aside as it doesn't matter anymore. Nothing else around them matters. Everything means nothing as long as he has her. His friend. His witch. His Bonnie.

**Let me know what ya think! (=**

**-T**


End file.
